


Не думай о белой обезьяне

by Hasegava_Uki, Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team
Summary: Было трудно, но у него получилось.





	Не думай о белой обезьяне

Представления о романтике у Кагеямы были странные. Ехать несколько часов на поезде, немного меньше — автобусом, а потом долго идти через лес, чтобы добраться до небольшого рекана с горячими источниками, казалось не самым подходящим занятием на редкие выходные, когда им обоим не надо было ни на тренировки, ни на сборы. Лучше бы посидели дома, заказали пиццу и посмотрели какой-нибудь фильм.

Горячая вода и то, что внутри рекан оказался лучше, чем снаружи, немного примирили с действительностью на ближайшие два дня. Но все-таки не настолько, чтобы забыть неправильно выбранный Кагеямой поворот на одной из развилок, после которого они лишний час блуждали по заснеженному лесу. Если это и можно было назвать сюрпризом, то скорее неприятным.

— И зачем мы сюда приехали?

— Провести выходные вместе… вы же сами говорили… — сидевший рядом Кагеяма отвел взгляд, пробормотал невнятно.

Ойкава вздохнул. Рекан был маленький и старый, прогноз погоды не радовал. Наверное, именно поэтому других посетителей в онсене — а, может, и во всем рекане, — не было. Зато были обезьяны — небольшая стая чинно и умиротворенно сидела в воде на другой стороне водоема. Тоже грелись.

— С ними? — Ойкава ткнул пальцем в их сторону.

— С вами. — Кагеяма все-таки посмотрел на него. А потом еще глубже сполз в воду, так что над поверхностью остались только нос и большие глаза под отросшей челкой. Теперь он чем-то напоминал обиженного каппу, и Ойкава невольно усмехнулся и растрепал ему волосы. 

— Ладно. У меня есть идея, как сделать эти выходные интереснее.

Он придвинулся ближе, поцеловал Кагеяму в нос, а когда тот поднял голову навстречу — в мокрые и горячие от воды губы. Кагеяма казался расслабленным и податливым — приоткрыл рот, впуская язык, отвечал мягко и охотно, но когда ладонь Ойкавы нашла под водой и обхватила его член, вдруг напрягся и попытался отстраниться.

— Ойкава-сан, а если кто-то увидит?

— Тише, здесь никого нет, — Ойкава снова поймал его губы, поцеловал, продолжая поглаживать член, чувствуя, как он твердеет под пальцами. — Никто ничего не заметит, — прошептал ему на ухо. Кагеяме нравился его голос, тот сам говорил, и Ойкава никогда не стеснялся пользоваться этим оружием.

Кагеяма сразу вздрогнул и толкнулся в ладонь. Похоже, теперь он был не против, и Ойкава опустил голову ниже, потерся носом об его шею, пряча довольную улыбку. Желание Кагеямы, искреннее, яркое и слегка наивное, всегда заводило больше, чем что-либо другое. И просто подрочить, как собирался поначалу, казалось недостаточным.

Не переставая ласкать член, второй рукой Ойкава потянулся Кагеяме за спину, скользнул вниз, проводя пальцами между ягодиц. Кагеяма слегка приподнялся, подпуская к себе, положил подбородок ему на плечо и вжался всем телом так, что Ойкава почувствовал стук его сердца. Но Кагеяма вдруг застыл в его объятиях.

— Ну что теперь?

— Они смотрят.

Ойкава сразу убрал руки, обернулся. Ни других посетителей, ни хозяев, как он сначала подумал, возле онсена не было. Обезьяны продолжали заниматься своими делами, но некоторые из них притихли и флегматично смотрели на них.

— Не обращай внимания. Они не наблюдают за нами, это только кажется.

Словно в опровержение его слов, еще несколько обезьян тут же обернулись в их сторону, уставились как будто с интересом.

Ойкава снова потянулся к Кагеяме, чтобы поцеловать, но тот отстранился.

— Не могу так.

Ойкава вздохнул.

— А по-другому?

Пока Кагеяма сосредоточенно хмурился, пытаясь сообразить, что он хотел сказать, Ойкава снова прислонился к бортику, затащил его поверх себя — попытался затащить, потому что тот машинально начал сопротивляться неожиданному перемещению и пересел к Ойкаве на бедра только после того, как понял, чего от него хотят.

Ойкава мысленно ругнулся и попробовал вернуть романтическое настроение. Оказалось на удивление просто: словно убедившись, что никто не торопится им мешать, Кагеяма стал вести себя активнее — жадно целовал, насаживался на пальцы, сжимал коленями бедра. Ойкава растворялся в этом напоре. Было хорошо, приятно и жарко — кажется, уже не только от горячей воды.

Про обезьян Ойкава вспомнил только когда одной рукой придерживал Кагеяму за бедро, а другой — собственный член, на который тот медленно опускался. Вспомнил и, не удержавшись, бросил взгляд в их сторону.

И сразу понял: зря.

Обезьяны, активно перебиравшие друг у друга шерсть в поисках блох, были не самым подходящим и совсем не возбуждающим зрелищем. Но еще хуже были те из них, которые продолжали внимательно наблюдать — таких явно было большинство. Под спокойными взглядами круглых глаз и правда было неловко. Заниматься сексом на публику Ойкаве никогда не хотелось, развлекать обезьян — тем более.

— Все в порядке? — Заметив, что он отвлекся, Кагеяма поерзал, слегка сжался вокруг его члена. Когда он успел прижаться задницей к его паху, впустив полностью, Ойкава даже не заметил. И это было неправильно.

— Конечно. — Ойкава погладил ладонями его плечи, покрывшиеся от холодного воздуха мурашками, толкнулся вверх, входя еще глубже, и Кагеяма вскинулся, глухо застонал. А еще несколько движений спустя уже крепко зажимал рот ладонью, чтобы не шуметь, случайно не привлечь внимание хозяев рекана.

Услышав с другой стороны источника странные звуки, Ойкава все-таки нарушил данное себе обещание больше не смотреть в ту сторону. Несколько обезьян делали странные движения, явно повторяя за ними. Ойкава почувствовал, что краснеет, а возбуждение, только что казавшееся невыносимым, начинает спадать. Захотелось сразу встать и уйти. Ойкава сомневался, что когда-нибудь еще будет считать обезьян милыми. Гнусные твари.

Кагеяма начал оборачиваться, чтобы тоже посмотреть, но Ойкава крепко прижал его к себе, удерживая от этой ошибки.

— Хотя бы ты туда не смотри!

Под его прикосновениями Кагеяма, кажется, быстро забыл о них, но Ойкаве теперь не помогало даже это. Не думать о белой обезьяне оказалось сложнее, когда она на самом деле была тут. Когда их было много, и они смотрели.

Ойкава держался из чистого упрямства, не давая каким-то животным испортить вечер. Он трогал и целовал Кагеяму, мысленно перебирал приятные и возбуждающие моменты, пытаясь не отвлекаться и получать вполне заслуженное долгой дорогой удовольствие. Но все равно слышал подозрительную возню обезьян и, даже не глядя, догадывался, что там происходит.

Кончая, Ойкава чувствовал себя так, словно пробежал марафон. После вымученного оргазма сил хватило только на то, чтобы обхватить Кагеяму руками, вжимаясь лбом в его грудь и тяжело дыша.

Где-то невдалеке одобрительно ухали обезьяны.

— Мне понравилось. Завтра повторим? — Кагеяма слегка приподнялся, выпуская из себя член, слез с него и уселся рядом. Лицо раскраснелось, глаза сияли.

Ойкава промычал что-то неопределенное и откинулся на бортик, прикидывая, получится ли задержать Кагеяму в комнате и повторять сколько угодно там, не спускаясь в онсен.

Медленно падал снег. Обезьяны продолжали смотреть.


End file.
